


World of Fire

by LadyStork



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Food Issues, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStork/pseuds/LadyStork
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to shake off old habits. You'd think that spending years, decades, not knowing if you'd make it another day, would have you eating everything that you possibly could. However, that wasn't the case.





	World of Fire

Sometimes it's hard to shake off old habits. You'd think that spending years, decades, not knowing if you'd make it another day, would have you eating everything that you possibly could. However, that wasn't the case.

Five had spent his time in the apocalypse scavenging for hours upon hours, hoping to god he could find something edible.

When he was lucky enough to come across an intact can of food, worry was gone for the next few days. But sometimes, luck wasn't on his side.

You see, spending your life not knowing when your next meal would be really did a number on you and your judgment.

Five would go days upon days with nothing but a scrap of two, so eventually, the feeling of hunger became foreign to him. It was just an afterthought, something that didn't matter all that much. Because really, what the point of being hungry in the Apocalypse? It's not like there's much to eat anyway.

So that's how he spent his time, all alone, nothing to comfort him, not even the oh so human pain of hunger. Perhaps it was damaging, but it was far better than the suffering he had gone through the first few weeks after he jumped. It gave him more time to think, to soldier on.

It's a miracle he lasted as long as he did.

Five was seated on his bed, desperately trying to focus on solving the equation he currently had written. He'd been coming up with escape plans for every room of the house over the past week. With the Apocalypse successfully avoided and everyone alive and safe, he wanted to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

So why the hell were they being so loud downstairs? Surely they thought staying alive was more important than having a family night in the lounge. He wanted with every inch of his being to jump down there, smack some sense into their dull pea brains, then hop right back up here to finish his god damn equation.

Five sighed and dropped his pencil onto the bed. What was even the point, those baboons would never listen to him.

He ran a hand down his face and let himself fall back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds around him. After years of solitude, the background noise of his siblings was actually quite comforting, even if it was annoying at times.

He focused on the chatter, falling into a state of relaxation. He felt safe, like a warm blanket was wrapped around him that he never wanted to leave. God he missed this. The last time he'd been able to get proper rest was back when he was a kid. Before he disobeyed his father's orders and decided to jump into the future.

He was falling deeper into his relaxed state when a quiet creak snapped him out of his trance. He immediately reached for the gun under his pillow and jumped up, completely alert from years of practice. He pointed the gun at the intruder, ready to shoot whoever thought coming into his room was a good idea.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's just me buddy!" Klaus squeaked and backed away a bit at the sight of his brother pointing a gun at him.

Five sagged in relief when the sight of Klaus cowering by the door came into view. He lowered the gun, still keeping a suspicious eye on his brother, "What are you doing here? You should at least know how to knock," He said harshly, an angry spark in his eyes.

Klaus cringed away from him at the sound of his voice, "Sorry, sorry! I thought you were asleep!" He answered, hands out in front of him in a pleading manner.

Five rolled his eyes and shifted his feet in annoyance, "Well I was until your dumb ass decided it was okay to come into my room!" Five hissed, fixating Klaus with one of his famous glares. 

He had some nerve to come in here, more so when he was sleeping.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Now why don't you put the gu- Hold on, why was there a gun under your pillow?" Klaus asked, looking suddenly alarmed.

"If you spent years working as an assassin you would do the same. Don't question my actions." Five said with a defensive tone to his voice. Really, Who doesn't sleep with a gun under their pillow? It was foolish not to.

Klaus shrugged in a dismissive manner, and walked further into the room, "Sure thing baby bro," He said and plopped down onto Five's desk, causing paper and pencils to cascade onto the floor.

Five sputtered in utter disbelief, "I'm older tha- You know what, never mind," He gave up, shoulders falling in defeat, "Why are you even here?" He asked, sitting back down on his bed and tucking the gun under his pillow safely.

Klaus observed him with careful eyes, "What, am I not allowed to hang out with my brother?" He asked with fake hurt in his voice as he held a hand to his chest.

"You know what I mean, Klaus," Five said simply. He heaved out a heavy sigh, already done with the conversation. He looked at Klaus, "What do you want?"

Klaus shrugged and looked anywhere but Five.

Huh. That was odd.

Five stared at Klaus, waiting for his answer.

Klaus finally met his eyes, "I was kinda hoping we could talk about, you know, your... problem." He said, gesturing toward Five with a look that five couldn't quite place.

Five looked down to look over himself. Nothing seemed wrong, no blood, no dirt, nothing.

"Problem?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was a long pause as Klaus tried to come up with something to say. He gestured wildly as his mouth opened and closed, trying to form words.

Five nodded, "Yes?" He said expectantly.

"You never eat!" Klaus blurted out without thinking and he instantly slapped his hands over his mouth.

Five's face warped into an angry scowl as the words sunk in. Sure, he ate, but only what was necessary to keep him going throughout the day. Apparently, that amount wasn't enough in Klaus's eyes.

He made up his mind and prepared to jump. This was definitely a conversation he didn't want to be having right now.

Klaus noticed Five's form stiffen and instantly shot his hand out in an attempt to stop him, "No, no, no! No jumping! This isn't a bad conversation," Klaus said with pleading eyes.

Five took in Klaus's expression. He had a genuine look of concern on his face that Five hadn't seen in a long time. Let alone for him. He relaxed his muscles, a clear sign that he wasn't about to jump.

"I'm not really in the mood to be having a heart to heart, Klaus," He admitted, "What I do with my time is none of your business," He replied calmly, fixing Klaus with a steady gaze.

Klaus rolled his eyes incredulously, "It is my business if it concerns your well being," He said, looking Five in the eyes with a sad expression, strangely serious.

Five felt a pang in his heart and he shook off all thoughts of guilt for rejecting his brother's help and crossed his arms over his chest, "Since when do you care? If anything you should be worrying about your own well-being."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm doing just fine! I'm sober! I'm all good and dandy," Klaus responded, and stood up from his spot on the desk. He made his way over to five and plopped down next to him.

Five shifted away. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the close proximity of the man. Years spent in isolation does that to you.

Taking notice to his discomfort, Klaus scooted away from Five. He faced Five, trying his best to look inviting and comforting.

"Just talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

Five snapped his gaze to Klaus with piercing eyes full of annoyance, "There's nothing going on!" He hissed.

"Come on, that's a lie and we both know it."

"It’s none of your business," Five gritted out. His mouth was set in a tight line as he looked at Klaus with a challenging gaze.

Klaus schooled his face into a patient one. One that mothers used when they were doing math with their child and waiting for them to solve the problem.

Five felt his defenses break as Klaus looked at him with patient eyes.

"It's just- Sometimes I just," He shrugged, "Forget." He muttered, looking down to his lap.

Klaus nodded and eyed him gently, "Forget?"

Five nodded, "Sometimes I'm just so preoccupied that it doesn't really occur to me that I need to eat," He said, eyes looking distant like he was deep in thought. After years of surviving off scraps, it was extremely easy to forget that you even need to eat.

"What about stomach pains then? Don't you get those?" Klaus asked, his curiosity about the whole situation getting the better of him.

Five looked away, suddenly regretting telling that little bit of info.

"Living in the Apocalypse doesn't really give any time for food."

"So, what?' Klaus asked with an incredulous tone to his voice, "Did you not eat the whole time there?" He asked, voice getting uncertain as his question progressed.

Five cringed inwardly at the question, "I ate what I could find. Which wasn't a lot, by the way."

Klaus looked away and shook his head in disbelief, leaving an awkward silence.

Five filled the silence, "I just got so used to the constant hunger that it kind of just...went away."

"Jesus," Klaus said, looking winded at the news. "How are you not dead?"

Five held back a flinch.

What a great question. He'd had his fair share of near-death experiences while he was gone. Passing out and not waking up for what he presumed to be two days. Slipping on a pile of rubble and almost cracking your head open. You name it.

He shook away the memories, disregarding them completely and deciding to stay in the moment.

"I guess my body just got used to it?" He said with a questioning tone in his voice.

He unconsciously began to rub at his arms, remembering the scars that once littered his skin. Each one was a reminder of his time spent away from his family. And now they were all gone.

Maybe it was a good thing.

"Okay," Klaus said and stood up, taking Five's attention away from his thoughts.

Klaus paced the room for a second and he stopped, looking at five with a determined glint in his eyes. "Okay, so why don't we go downstairs and find something for you to eat." He suggested with a lighthearted voice, but it was clear that it was more of a statement than a question.

Five considered the offer. He didn't really like the idea of leaving his equations unsolved. He shook his head, "I'm busy right now."

He appreciated Klaus's concern, he really did, but there was no time for this.

Klaus let his arms drop down to his sides and he looked at Five with disappointment, "Seriously five, do you not see anything wrong with this?"

The tone of his voice wrenched Five's heart with guilt. His brother was just concerned about him and here he was rejecting any sort of affection sent his way. What a great brother Five was.

"You haven't eaten a single meal with us the whole time you've been back!" Klaus added after Five failed to respond.

The guilt was overbearing as Five listened to his brother's voice, raw concern evident in it. This was exactly what he'd been yearning for decades, yet here he was, rejecting any form of affection. Why were feelings so complicated?

He'd never admit he had a problem though. It was quite convenient if you asked him. But then again, he was the one who'd spent almost a whole day with a piece of scrap metal lodged inside him, so maybe he didn't have the best judgment of what's best for him.

Five pushed down any pride he had and stood up to face Klaus. All he wanted to do was hug Klaus and never let him go, not after everything he had gone through. He pushed down his wish. He knew that he couldn't handle that much physical contact, at least not yet, so he slowly lifted his hand out in front of him.

Klaus looked at Five as if he had just grown two heads, but slowly reached out to take his hand in his own.

Five inwardly cringed at the situation but didn't say anything to signal his shame.

He took in a breath, "If I go eat," He started, "Will you leave me alone?" He asked hopefully. Taking Klaus's hand was the best he could do along the lines of affection right now, and he could slowly feel his confidence dripping away.

Klaus nodded, "For now," He said simply. It was clear that he would be coming back to bother him later, that is if he resumes his habit of not eating.

Five took his answer as the best he could get.

He looked down as a small smile broke out on his face. He could feel his heart warm up with genuine happiness. He hadn't felt so loved and cared for in a long time, and he felt his confidence coming back.

He tugged Klaus's hand toward himself, "Alright, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> so I kinda wanted to try out a different take on this topic. It's probably not very accurate but i needed to write something for this fandom and this was born uwu. Sorry for any mistakes /ahem everything/ i had only myself to look it over 
> 
> If y'all have any ideas that I can write, feel free to comment them!! I'm in desperate need of ideas so I would be very happy if you did! :D
> 
> Bless your soul


End file.
